


Horizons

by thatdragonchic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Other, Valka and Hiccup, asteret, eret - Freeform, hibele, hiccup - Freeform, hiccup haddock - Freeform, how to train your dragon, run away au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup had run away before his trial, though he ran into somebody he had so thought was dead. Upon finding his not-so-dead mother and creating a new life, five years later things begin to change. (Popular trope, Hiccup runs away, I know but this is my take and I think you'll enjoy it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The strap was digging into his shoulder, the skin under the strap was turning red, marks left there. He’d been traveling for days and it didn’t seem like he’d find land soon. Him and his dragon have been up there too long or so it felt. He remembered it all so clearly, how his dad was ready to present him like some prized viking- in which he was not. He knew he wasn’t and running like this instead of facing his fate was cowardice.

He was a coward. He was weak. He couldn’t kill a dragon. He’ll die soon if he doesn’t find land, if he stays up here with the cold trade winds. Though a flapping came about, his eyes were too heavy too look though. Toothless growled, nudging Hiccup awake and his green eyes glanced up to meet a gliding figure, rising up. He yelped, start led before grabbing the reigns.

“Toothless, stay still… no sudden movements.” The figure rose, another person, rose on a dragon, a mask and a costume covering their body. His breath increased, he found himself miffed and searching for air. Who was this? What did he do? “I’m not looking for a fight!” He insisted, the figure dragging on closer though Toothless tried to get them away from each other and before he knew it, he was swept off Toothless and carried to a cave by another dragon.

“NO! MY DRAGON! He can’t fly without me!” Hiccup squirmed and moved, trying to escape the grip but wasn’t let down until they reached a dark, eerie cave.

The figure approached him, reaching out to him like a dragon would, inspecting him. Then suddenly the figure gasped and stepped back, the fifteen year old moving backward as well.

“Who are you?”

“H-Hiccup? Is that really you?”

“Should I know you?”

“Perhaps not… you were only a wee babe, though a mother never forgets.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rose, pink horizons lighting the sky, a young man of 19 skidded across the gravel of a cliff, ending up at the edge. He inhaled the ocean, the woods far behind him it seemed, the mosquito bitten skin, red and irritated, didn’t matter. He let the wind take through his hair, watching the skies. So berk isn’t the only place with a charming view of the sunrise, he couldn’t help but think.

Berk… the place was unfamiliar to him now, but his mind sometimes lingered back to the firey nights and the last glimpse he got of his father after… nevermind don’t even think of it.

“Toothless! Come on bud, you’ll miss it!” Hiccup called, glancing down the steep slope, adjusting his prosthetic before taking a back flip off the cliff, catching the edge and digging the point of the prosthetic into the edge, like it were an arrow. His dragon whined, looking down and Hiccup smirked up at him, green eyes dazzling. “There’s a cliff edge down there and from there I’ll jump off and finally take a bath.” He shrugged, continuing to make his way down, almost seeming like a lizard until he reached the edge, turned his body and looked down, letting go and falling with his fists dug into the ground, knee’s bent and prosthetic leg digging into the cliff edge. He pulled the prosthetic out and switched it, leaning back against the cliff and leaning his head up, breathing in the salty, sea air as his eyes fluttered shut.

His dragon landed beside him, curling over his body and he cracked open an eye before patting his head. “You know? I like this place. Look how nice the sunrise is.” His mouth quirked into a grin before the grin turned into a soft smile. Toothless nudged his humans chest, notioning that the kid needed a bath. “Alright, Alright, just let the sun come up, would you?”

Hiccup stretched up and got comfortable, undoing a belt in his armor. He let the latch unclick and the belt fall off before undoing another, repeating the process until all buckles and strap were removed, shrugging the armor off and stretching in the thin shirt underneath, pulling it off and letting his skin breathe, abs and chest strong. His prosthetic clanked beside his top and his pants weren’t far behind, leaving him in the fabric that covered his genitals.

His hair was long but not too long and as he stepped back before launching into a dive into the water, hair flying back and body curling up as he hit the rush of cold ocean waves. His body unfolded in swift motion, pushing himself forward and away from the tide. His green eyes were wide open, breath held between airways as he lurched away from the tide. he popped up and Toothless was watching from the ledge, Hiccup grinning. He shook his head, taking deep breaths before diving back under. He’d mastered swimming with the tides and a missing leg.

He needed to, especially after… that incident. Life was  amazing, now that nobody could restrict him. There was so much to see and to do. He’d discovered species of dragons and animals he’d never even thought to imagine. He believed in spirits that he didn’t know possible. He and his mother? They protected this kind of life, this world. The dragons, the spirits, the life that was seen as inhumane and unworthy because they weren’t like them. He believed they were though. If they bore children and if they felt fear, then they were just like them. Humans reproduce and fear and love, just like these creatures and spirits. He saw no difference.

 

“And what’s this?” Eret asked the Italian man, furrowing his brows. “Does he even need any of this stuff Jay?”

“Yes! He specifically requested leathers, as given and metal mechanics, also in the pile. He also wanted some furs and if you ask me, fur trade isn’t the best here but I hitched them off some caravan when the owner wasn’t looking.” The other winked, before glancing around. “Tell the kid I said hey.”

“Will do. Lets just hope my boss dos’nt catch me helpin’ some do gooder dragon rider.”

“Do gooder?” Jay snorted. “That boy is what the church calls demon sin.”

“Demon sin my arse, we both know he’s the gods underhand angel.”

“Mmmhm. Now get this stuff to Hiccup before he goes on dying or some shit. Also, make sure Valka is safe from that boss of yours, the woman has her heart set in the right place. She deserves safety.” Hiccup would never live without her and would destroy anybody who let her be unsafe is what Jay meant and his close friend was dear to him, he’d never trusted anyone more than the crazed, witty young man he’d grown to love as a brother. The hope for his friends mother also held the threat ‘or else you’ll be dead before you get those dragons back’ in his eyes.

“Right. I’ll be sure of it. Now I’ve got to go.”

“Then I bid you good morrow. Stay safe, don’t let the sea eat you alive.” The two men nodded off and the ship was gone before he knew, Jay sauntering back to the village a few miles away.

000

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jay is a frequent character in my stories, my actually favorite OC's. I often pair him as Hiccup's best friend and depending on the au, their backstory varies. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out- real quick! - that relationships are a bit different and played around with in this story. I think it helps that Eret and Hiccup know each other before hand and adds a certain element to the story and he's a good bridging connection. Please feel free to leave comments and any helpful or insightful criticism! I'm totally open to it!

A large mass dropped on the ship, the boat rocking and the whole crew turning around. They knew the presence too well, knew who’d arrived too well. They knew exactly who it was, who was there.

“Took you long enough,” Eret commented, swinging his sword. “Its in the cabin, also stopped and got you some of that… perfume stuff you wanted.”

“Ah, that explains why you took so long. How’s Jay doing?” Hiccup asked, Toothless curling up on the ship as Hiccup sauntered past Eret, going through to the cabin to grab his stuff.

“Same as usual. Murderous, thieving, comedic, nothing out of sort.”

“That’s nice. Good to know nothing’s changed in him. He won’t be visiting anytime soon, will he?” Hiccup asked, a little hope in his voice. Jay was a 2 years older than 19 year old Hiccup, making the other man 21. He sounded years beyond his age only because he had knowledge centuries old.

“He’s headin’ inland so I’d think not,” Eret said, leaning against the door. Hiccup had found his bag and was searching through it. “Would you like anything to eat? We’ve some dried beef and some toughed up pork if you want.”

“Nah, I’m sure ma’s cooking or attempting…” Hiccup sighed and shrugged. “Besides, I’m going hunting later. Spare me some extra salt, hm?”

“Course,” Eret assured, going through another package he picked up and giving him another rationing. Hiccup grinned and nodded, stepping back out into daylight. “Lovely. Now if only I could go find myself a girl for the day and I’d be better off.”

“Where yah going to find a girl, bein’ the way yah’ are, hm lad”? Eret asked and Hiccup tilted his head back before rolling it on over and shrugging.

“I’ve my ways. Besides, I know of a village, I hunt with the men. There’s also some Volka’s around though they’re sacred women and I only like them for talk, not anything… impure. They’re good to hold for dinner, you know? Some witches are bound to be around, they tend to be sexy but they’re all old. How disgusting. Fairy or something? If such things exist beyond dream,” Hiccup mused, laughing at the end of his little musing. Toothless bound over and sniffed the bag, Hiccup petting the dragon.

Eret listened with muse and shook his head. “bring one back for me and we’ll call this even.”

“No promises,” Hiccup said, tying his goods to Toothless before mounting. “I should be off, though I’d hope to see you soon. Don’t let Drago mess you up too bad and send me warnings of anything peculiar. The regular ordeal, alright?”

“Of course.” Eret nodded and Hiccup smiled before rocketing off the boat and into the air.

\---

Valka sat on a hill not too far away, braiding her hair as she lay between the flowers. She was not completely alone in the world and that was the most blissful thought. For fifteen years she were alone and now she had Hiccup. He did make life all the more bright and wonderful. She enjoyed her sons presence more than anything.

Cloudjumper bound over with an animal between its teeth, sitting down and gnawing at the animals bones. She watched with half contentment and half disgust, the whole thing normal yet horrifying.

The wind briefed through the meadow, brushing past her. She did love this meadow, she did love this hill. Hiccup had found it a few years ago, it brought her all the contemptment in the world. Something about it brought her peace, tranquility. It was like heaven here.

“Mom!” Hiccup called out, running up the hill and falling beside her. She laughed and let her braid fall against her shoulder. She had been so dazed, she hadn’t even realized his arrival. “I got salts so I can go hunting. We can eat edible food.”

“That’s nice,” she drawled, yawning. “I was just settling down. Saved four dragons today. Though one of them was hurt pretty badly, I had to patch him up.”

“Are you okay, though? You didn’t get hurt did you?” Hiccup asked, concern clouding his voice. She nodded and smiled.

“Fine. How’s Jay?”

“Same as always according to Eret,” Hiccup replied. “I miss him, I do. Eret is good company but you can only tolerate somebody for so long. I can talk to Jay for hours and wouldn’t be bored.”

“Sounds like love to me,” His mother teased as she watched her son turned bright red and make a face of repulse. “Love comes in different forms my dear. Love comes  in friendship too. He’s your soulmate in a different sense of the word.”

“I understand what you’re saying…” Hiccup said, nodding. “Do you think, that perhaps… we could ever live somewhere? A rural place by the Scottish? That would be nice… don’t you think?”

“We live here, don’t we?” His mother inquired. “Though I’m not stopping you if you want to go live with people.”

“No… no, I just mean, somewhere more safe. We could be found… attacked. It could be dangerous.”

“It hasn’t been since I got here. We’ll be okay,” she assured, leaning over to kiss the damp, rust-colored hair.

“Yes mother.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dark, heavy green eyes stared into the bursting fire. It almost has been too long and the stairs creaked empty with the wind. Part of him believed when Hiccup had left, he’d died, and the creaking of the stairs was his son haunting the house. Haunting him for being a bad father. In the morning they left for the last search before the winter set. It would be him, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins on one boat, then there would be two others with other men and women.

Life wasn’t the same since his son disappeared, according to Astrid by dragon. The boy just vanished and they searched everywhere, but where was he? He didn’t know. He couldn’t tell. And perhaps he’d never find out. His heavy eyes shut to an unrestful sleep. How strong his boy had become, the face of a warrior and so handsome. He was watching him, watching him smile and watching him laugh. Then suddenly he was gone. Hiccup was never happy here but I never thought he’d leave.

\---

“Cybele? Bele! Where are you?” Hiccup called, making his way through a thicket of trees on an Island near by. She was an herb and enchantress with an earthly connection. Her hair was a cherry red color with striking amber eyes. She was no more than a year younger than him and the two were… close.

He could hear a beautiful sing-song kind of voice not far away and he could only imagine she was lost in work, a stringing of new herbs or something of the sort. He followed the voice until he found her near her cottage doing just that. Stringing herbs, creating oils and singing. “I had a feeling you’d visit me today,” she said in a mellow tone. “Well, make yourself useful, hang these for me.”

“Of course,” he obeyed, walking over and taking some of the strings and tying to the small twig branches just as she’d once taught him. “I wanted to talk to you, about some dreams I’ve been having.”

“Dreams? Why the sun has barely set, are you sleeping during the day?” She asked, confused and slightly concerned. She didn’t like when he hunted or explored at night. All sorts of dangers popped out then.

“No, no. Just, from the past few days. It’s been bothering me-”

“That stuff never does, what’s different now?” She questioned softly, sneaking up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder so he lowered back down instead of reaching for the trees to tie the strings of herbs up. “What is it?” She questioned, their eyes searching the others out. He had a certain distress to them, a pain.

“There’s a vortex of wind, a powerful one, that sweeps up everything in its path and destroys it. It destroys everything. All the dragons in the nest fly away… Mother and I stay hidden but once its over, everything is gone. Nothing is what it was before the vortex touched down on the land.” Hiccup paused and stepped back from her. “Its happened, three times and I don’t know why. What does it mean? What’s happening?”

“There’s change coming,” Cybele remarked, biting her lip. “Change is coming our way, I can feel it. All of us, me, you, your mother, Jay, even Eret. I have had the feeling for awhile now, but I didn’t think it was something worth bringing up yet. But if you know too… then it is coming our way soon. It is destiny and we can not change our fate.”

“Don’t sound so grave, Cybele. We should hope for the better,” he assured as she walked over and leaned against him.

“Of course… Enough of that, we need to finish before its too dark,” she said, looking up at the light that barely broke through the trees. Hiccup nodded and they both lit some candles before continuing to work.

They worked until the moon was high up in the sky, marking the midnight hour. They let up and brought everything inside and the two collapsed on the wooden bed, covered in a fur cloak to keep warm. The night was warm enough though and sleep came quick.

\---

The boats set out as the sun began to rise, Stoick the Vast ambling onto the boat with tall stance. The rest followed and it wasn’t long before they were set out into the ocean. The waves broke against the boat and little to the elders knowledge, his son was well and alive and in bed with his lover. His wife, in the likes, was well and alive and sat with her dragons, enjoying the warmth of a fire. Little did Stoick the Vast know and yet he prayed on them every night thinking they were dead.

**Never was there signs of them, other than the ones he got from the emptiness of his house. How do you lose so much in so little time? The soul loses ability to love when all you’ve loved is lost. And little do you know, they’re all out there somewhere.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you're enjoying this so far! I'll be updating soon! I'll also be posting some more of my other stories on here, because I do think some are rather interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiccup/Cybele stuff, Jay and Eret backstories, Valka reminiscing

It was almost the hour of 8 in the morning and the sun barely shone through the cottage windows. The birds chirped loudly, undisturbed by the ambitious couple inside, snuggled warmly to you each, lips not yet parted. The two didn’t plan on sin to be fresh on their skin so early in the morning, so soon after waking, but they did miss each other. The curve of the others bodies, the new scars and the old and the perfect form of their mouths- how they always knew what to do.

And yet so slowly they parted, their foreheads pressed together. They were both still so tired, that they were almost ready to fall back asleep. Noticeably, Toothless had nosed his way in and had lit a fire and was now sound asleep on the rug in the other room.

Cybele was soundly caressing Hiccup’s hair, nosing him so slightly. He smiled, her fully warped in his arms, pressed to his chest. She was a tiny girl, if he thought about it. Almost a full head shorter than him. That didn’t stop her from anything though, very tough and so very strong.

He admired her, with a dwelling passion. Eret has never met her but she surely knew of him. Jay and her have met on the occasion and she often liked to pass by to see him and his mother, with herbs and tea. Her presence was a subtle ease in the chaos that went on inside him. She reassured him.

“What are you thinking about?” She finally asked and his eyes shifted to her, a slight shake of his head.

“Nothing, just how nice this is. Maybe in a different life, I’d want ask to marry you or something like that but it doesn’t seem to work. Not in this universe. I’m always traveling, never around-”

“I could travel with you,” she jumped in, cutting him off. “And maybe, you and I could get your mother to settle down with us, by a nice village, when she’s older. Even have a little baby.”

Hiccup smiled softly and kissed her. “A little baby? I’ve never even thought of it… having children. I used to loathe the thought of having to marry somebody just to create an heir. I guess I just expelled the thought entirely since I left,” Hiccup admitted, shrugging a little.

“Well you should think about it more often. If we keep this up, we’re bound to be faced with consequences,” Cybele cooed, getting up and going to the window to scoop up one of the cats that likes to appear around the house. A small mountain lion cub, just basking in the fire.

Hiccup watched, thoughtfully. Its been almost a year and she still wasn’t pregnant. They’ve been careful, they’ve been thoughtful about it. Perhaps she was delaying it with her witching. Was she choosing not to be pregnant? Or was she pregnant and not telling him? He sat up and drew his knees to his chest.

“Are you not telling me something?” He pondered aloud after a while. “You said some time before that there’s too much to do and this was just our little affair.”

“Well, we’re more than an affair aren’t we? Married by spirit. Are you denying me of loving you?”

“Not at all, I’m as loveable as you are. I’ll give the whole ‘married by spirit’ thing. But are we facing consequences?”

“No, its been awhile since we’ve done the deed. I was just saying. Why so suspicious?”

“You seem awfully eager to ‘settle down’ and be with me. I just thought maybe you weren’t saying something.” Hiccup, now that he thought about it, figured that perhaps she liked this idea and has thought of it before. Though, she’d thrown it away as a silly daydream because it’s something he wouldn’t want. Then he went and mentioned an official marriage and she thought that perhaps he was serious and she could live her fantasy of a home and children.

“Well you seemed to be awfully eager to propose,” she shot back and he raised an eyebrow. “Why not? Don’t you want that? A life and children?”

Hiccup tilted his head back, eyes closed, then circled his head back round and opened his eyes with a half smile. “Maybe. I haven’t thought about it, not really. I just thought that when I’m with you, everything is okay for awhile, and so I thought that maybe it was nice. I don’t think about these things often… just right now doesn’t seem like a good time. Maybe we should wait and maybe one day I’ll make you happy like that- with kids and a house.”

“You’re right, it was silly to say,” she concluded, petting the cub. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I should’ve known better, I know you better than that-”

“Stop that, you didn’t do anything wrong. One day we’ll fight our battles together but we’re not ready yet.” She nodded and he got up and hugged her from behind. “Give it time, okay?”

“Of course, just don’t go dying on me any time soon.”

“I can’t promise anything.”

000

Jay jumped off the caravan, swinging his sword around. It was so stuffy in the cramped little canvassed area, he hated it. Though, a merchant must do what a merchant must do- if you could call him a merchant. He was along the silk trade lines, just where he needed to be. Now if he headed down to Indo-China, then he could meet the person he wanted to meet. The king of Merchants, ocean and land, Anax. He had taken Jay in when he was only so young and abused by the nobles who had set him for knight training.

Jay remembered the hard labor and excess training, the starvation and cruelty he faced sometimes. He often found himself wringing the cuffs around his wrists where lashes for disobedience or error were made. Anax took him in and put him to real work. He fed him and taught him any kind of smarts he needed to know. Anax made him strong and when Jay met Hiccup at 15, barely scavenging for his own with his mother, he made him strong like Anax did. He found himself to love the boy, as a brother and close companion. Anax always looked down on him, as father and son. But Hiccup was equal to him.

Pacing the dry area, Jay looked around, looking for signs of merchant camps or places he could steal from. There was no reason to kill unless you got caught but there’s always a reason to rob when there were things you could never have. The plain was empty though and there didn’t seem to be signs of anybody for miles. The few men he’d brought with him were by the caravan, watching him.

“Nobody’s here!” One yelled and Jay shot him a menacing glare, as if to strike him for proclaiming the obvious. The man stepped back and Jay smirked. Always claim your power, Jaludi. That’s what Anax had called him, Jaludi. He placed all his power into Jay, how to strike glares and keep the upper hand. Nobody fights a man in power. Nobody.

000

Eret hooked the dragon into the chamber, locking the vault and turning away. Two Nightmares, that would please Drago sure enough. Maybe just one more dragon and then he’d be off the hook. No more whip lashes or marks, not this time. The scars on his back had barely faded, the new cuts over old scars hadn’t had time to heal. Why was he so violent all the time? Unlike Jay, Eret took the abusive end. It was that or his mentor would beat him until he was a corpse.

Eret found himself with no choice. He was stuck with a mentor that would never treat him well and to make his means in the world, he would always have to follow him. At least, until the batty old man died and burned in whatever chamber of hell Hades had in store for him. Until then, he was stuck capturing innocent creatures and cleaning the blood off his skin.

It seemed so often that sometimes he wondered if blood could stain skin. Certain areas were just always red now. Did the blood resign from wearing off? Figured it would be spilled again and stayed? Remind him of his pain and hurt? The world was surely a cruel place, and there was no rest for the wicked. Servants were servants, no matter how highly placed they were. Slaves were slaves, no matter how much rank they were given. A whip on the back, a demand unserved, an order not taken to, it was all the same no matter who you were. And that’s how it always will be. Law could not change the way of humans: Servants were servants and slaves were slaves. In fact, there was barely a difference between the two.

The only pay Eret got was his life. And if he failed, he lost it. Eret knew he was enslaved and that even leaving the job would result in death. He had no food and he scarcely got by with money unless he’d looted it. Without Jay, he’d have less than the bare minimum. Food rotted without salt, hunting was useless if you couldn’t preserve, villages were no good without coins. And so the sad truth was, Eret had little to nothing and he knew that’s all it ever would be.

000

Valka was curled between the baby dragons and pet one's head, grooming back its little spikes. She smiled softly, basking the winter sun's warm glow, the kind that was rare when the chill set in. The morning was growing late and she was still alone. Her son never came back, nor did his dragon yet she knew that he was okay. Last place he said he was headed to was by Cybele and if he had went, he surely stayed the night.

She found herself giggling, reminiscing in the idea of young love. Her and Stoick used to sneak out to the woods to see each other and hold each other. She remembered how he tried to impress her, how he always kissed her so softly and held her so gently. She did miss him, his warmth and his laugh and his smile. Oh its been so long, so long since she’s had that. Had somebody to love.

Hiccup grew to look more like his father by the year, it almost shattered her heart. He was brave and tolerant and caring like Stoick was. The only difference was his courage and peaceful ways, his curiosity about everything around him. That and his boldness was hers and she proclaimed it so proudly. But only when she was alone and with the dragons, she would hum about her wonderful son and how he took those traits from her. The mother dragons always seemed to coo in return, as if they understood her. It was nice to be understood, even if it wasn’t from humans. Valka appreciated that at least some creature on earth understood her because nobody else ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that all happened. How are you guys feeling? Thoughts on my OC's? I really actually started writing this because of the Hiccup/Cybele part and then expanded from there because why not. But anyway's, what do y'all think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow updates! I'm going to start updating late at night because its Ramadan. Ramadan = me being up until like 4 am and therefore having time to update my chapters and the creativity to! I mean I do this a lot during the summers, update at like 1 AM i mean but you enjoy them! This chapter is kinda just a filler, short and fluffy nbd tbh. You should still read it and maybe even leave a comment. mkay thanks much love   
> ~AME

 

Days went by and still they found nothing, the gates of Helheim were near passing and yet the vikings did not relent. Stoick and his ships kept marching forward for the ultimate victory and prize of honors was theirs. Indeed, an inclined desperation to end the war between them, present a never-again-to-be-seen resolution between them and the dragons, had come upon Stoick and the village. He wasn’t going to last long and he knew it was his ultimate duty to end this. So he would.

The dark sullen seas, soon to be casted with ice would not stop him and little did he know what he would bump into. He’s never been past the gate, but better now than never. Funny how his hopes went up, a deep, deep hope that perhaps he would lost all that he lost in the fire- his wife and only child were perhaps lying about out here somewhere beyond the gates.

000

And so they were, Hiccup and Eret skinning some deer that they caught for dinner. Cybele, finally at the pleasure of meeting Eret, was cleaning the skins to prepare them for mending and sewing. Valka was tending to wounded dragons with some herbal mixes that Cybele had made her.

Eret quite liked the company of the girl, it was certainly a change compared to the singular company of Hiccup or Jay. They were nice to be around but he would never be so close as they were and new company was certainly always pleasurable. Hiccup seemed quite smitten with her, something Eret had never taken the chance to observe in his friend. There was a soft kindness about them, they way they acted and moved around each other so very naturally. There was nothing faulty about how they carried things out, even the playful banter and bickering seemed natural. It wasn’t rough or painful, it was natural. It was loving. It was tender and caring. Something Eret had long forgotten about and perhaps this was all refreshing, like a winter breeze.

“The poor animal… If we didn’t need its meat to survive I’d take great sympathies on it, but it was ready to pass. I only so hope its soul reaches a spiritual achievement.” Cybele sighed, petting the fur and Hiccup peered up at her from where he was rubbing the meat with spices and salt.

“So… you’re like a Volka, right?” Eret asked, her title and position never having been clear to him.

“Something like that,” she hummed. “I’m a Volka in a sense. I have the witching powers of one, the pills and potions of a wizardress and a connection to nature. Some might catagorize me as a fairy of sorts or mother nature or something. But I think I’m volka enough, right Hiccup?”

“I dunno, I was really stuck on the bragging right of marrying mother nature. So much cooler, you know?” Hiccup teased with half hearted smile, not once looking up from his work. “Eret, how much do you want? For you and your crew?” Hiccup asked, slicing up the meat, preparing it to be cooked.

“Not much, don’t bother to give us too much. We can fish…” He started but Hiccup sent a sharp look that told him to take a generous amount or he himself would be the next dinner on the table. “I’ll take half the slab then.”

“Three quarters it is. You know, feeding 5 men, yourself included, is tough business. We never go hungry, not with an infinite amount of dragons and several islands full of lunch meat. I could go outside and kill myself another dinner for us, you’re on the ocean. Just take the damn nutrients while you can have it. That’s all I’m saying. I also have some fruit picked and they’re in full harvest now, so of course I set aside a decent amount for you. Cybele managed to get some bread and jams from her fellow witchy friends. So you will all be good and healthy for awhile. Alright?” Hiccup announced as if it was set in stone and there was no room for argument. And really, Eret couldn’t argue because Hiccup was being as so generous as to give up well deserved food.

“You’re awfully kind, thank you,” was all Eret managed to say before taking the meat from Hiccup to cook.

“Shall I make these blankets or clothing?” Cybele spoke up and Hayton looked over.

“Mama said she’d like us to have a fresh duvets and mattress, so perhaps you can make it a blanket. Or a rug.” Hiccup had built two houses outside for him and his mother and of course, she had given up and cleaned out one in the past few days once she found out their plans. She insisted that they were to live together and move in as soon as they were comfortable. Jay even agreed to bring over a mattress on his voyage over, a feather one like the rich and wealthy had.

“A rug? Not at all, I have plenty at home that I can use. Of course, now it's becoming a stationing for Volka’s on their menstrual days or even just for meetings but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if I take my own rugs. What about the comfortable bear skinned one that you like? I’ll bring that rug over. I’ll this a throwover than,” she pressed before shrugging a little and continuing her mending and sewing. Valka had walked in, putting the basket down beside them and having a seat by Cybele.

“What’s going on?” She asked and the three shrugged.

“I’m making a throw over, they’re grilling the meat. We’ll be feasting tonight. It’ll go great with the Jam I left for us,” Cybele insisted and Valka smiled.

“Very wonderful. I’m excited, its been awhile since we’ve had any real meat.”

“Then you won’t be disappointed, mama,” Hiccup concluded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first real action scene tbh. please leave comments, suggestions and thoughts!

Chapter 7

Cybele and some of the other witches were lounging in the house, talking of performing a wedding for Cybele and Hiccup. Cybele listened quietly as she mended a chest binding of hers, it’d ripped while she was out swimming to get some new rocks and shells for jewelry. She had decided to take it easy as she went through her menstrual cycle.

There were mentions of a fabulous and shiny dress or perhaps getting them a cozier place to stay for their wedding night. She almost felt so content with the whole idea, being officially married and having a little party.

“What about a cake?” A middle aged woman, fawna asked with a smile.

Cybele nodded contently before sitting up. “Do you feel that? There is something wrong… out of place here.”

“What is it?” A volka asked, looking up from her brewing by the hearth, everybody paying attention as the young woman's eyes dilated and narrowed.

“I don’t know, but come and bring your magic with you. I fear that there is evil approaching us and they are causing destruction to my lands…” She stood and approached the door, disregarding her cramps and the blood flow she felt releasing from her inner loins. She grabbed her black holocaust cloak, her wand, and some potion bombs, storing them in the sides of the cloak. The other witches followed suit, gearing up as they went outside. “They approach from behind the house,” Cybele instructed and each of the 20 women there took position, some going with Cybele and others staying behind the house. Some hid in the trees, some stationed in the front of the house. Each pretended to be busy or fragile to catch whatever evil off guard. Exploring men probably some had whispered, though all watched carefully, stayed on guard.

Cybele and the other women walked with their black capes hanging over their shoulders and their hoods over their heads. Her amber eyes were turning a bright red almost, the traction of the evil drawing her closer. There were bad men here… no not men, menaces. A man and an army, destroying her creatures. Just so, she could hear the cries of a dragon and immediately she raised her left hand and screeched; a call to all the creatures to save themselves and to save their fellow creatures. A fire emitted from 2 miles away and the women advanced forward, heading toward the scene of distraught.

It wasn’t long before they reached and they were wrangling a dragon. “Leave him alone!” Cybele yelled furiously, stepping foward though her cloak still covered her. The menacing, bulking man turning to look at her. He had a solid glare on her before smiling with a certain mock.

“And who do you think you are?” He asked in a deep, dark voice. The evil he emitted was resonating through the ground and she moved closer, placing a hand on the dragon: instantly calming the beast down.

“The owner of this land. Leave immediately before you suffer great consequence,” she projected with overbearing strength. The man laughed at the feminine voice- what a silly little girl.

“Make me,” he challenged and she ripped off her hood, his armed dragons and armed forces turning. He raised a staff and began to yell, spinning the staff around precariously.

She watched the dragons turn but raised her hand and hummed softly, overbearing his call. She stared at the group but he was overpowering her power. The dragons were ready to attack and the man signaled for the few men with him to attack her and the women who stood behind her now.

Immediately, all five women attacked. Cybele commenced the wind and pushed them back, baffling the force before them. Cybele knelt to the ground, looking up with her arms extended and yelled nordic chants, commencing the dragons to free themselves from evil reign. They went ramped, turning on their enslaver.

Three witches cast spells to disable the men from advancing, fighting or even speaking. The leader watched in horror as his dragons flew off and his men were disabled. Cybele then turned her attention the men and raised her wand.

“Leave,” she ordered but he didn’t listened. Rather he raised a dagger and launched at her and he slashed the side of her stomach, but not getting deep as she screeched and launched herself backwards, the two remaining witches casting him backwards so he slammed against a tree. Cybele lay on the floor, panting hard as she felt the blood protrude from her stomach. “What have you done?” She yelled, near tears. “Get him out of here! Get him away!” She yelled and the dragon beside her stood, even with wounded wings and picked up the disobeyer who had hurt the powerful witch and threw him into the ocean.

Two women took her into their arms and carried her back to the house, immediately patching her up. A woman as powerful as her was not to be messed with, though she was weaker now. She lay limp and tired.

“You did good,” Fawna defended, washing her hair. “Remember, wounded witches only-”

“Grow stronger,” cybele mumbled absentmindedly.

000

“Look! Land!” Astrid yelled, pointing to an island in the distance. It was a rocky island and it seemed that there were dragons flying around it. “A dragon island?” She asked questionably and Snotlout nodding as he approached to stand behind her. Stoick looked at the island bewildered.

“STOP THE BOATS!” He yelled so each mass could hear it. “WE’RE STOPPING AT THE DRAGON'S LAND YONDER!” Stoick commanded, looking at it with a devilish smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The vikings landed on the land of the Island and Stoick was certain this was the nest. Though as they approached further into the land they saw a masked figure approach from the rocks, raising a staff that had beads rocking inside of it. A noise came when it was shook and the group watches bewildered as the creature- or was it human?- approached them. Stoick watched it carefully before speaking up.

“Let us pass! We’re here to end a war!”

“End a war?” The creature, now proven human called back. “You’re here to start one! Leave immediately!” The voice sounded firm and strong, yet it was yet so familiar to stoick.

“Start a war? We’re here to rid of these monsters!” Snotlout chimed in and the figure stood, tall and menacing with full costume hiding him.

“Monsters? They’re creatures! With lives and children just as you! They’re living and breathing! They destroy you and you destroy them in means to survive but you are too far from your land! The nest you seek has long been destroyed! Leave now! Go find whatever other power resides in the area of your lands!”

“Who are you?” Astrid called. “And if you’re so brave, why do you hide behind a mask? Show yourself!”

The costumed human hesitated and they all watched. “How do you know any of this?” Stoick asked, something inside of him trying to pull out why the voice was so familiar and who was talking to him. He looked to Gobber who was going through the same deciphering. Then they watched as the mask came off and green eyes were never so striking. “H-Hiccup?” Stoick asked, stepping forward but Hiccup stepped back.

“I- I said leave. You’re asking for trouble.” He looked almost panicked, for the first time in five years he was facing his father and his old… ‘friends’. They all seemed shocked, watching this young man before them. Though he could see the glare in his fathers eyes as he looked up at the nest. “I killed the alpha of the nest nearest to you a long time ago. Whatever happened after that, perhaps there’s a new nest, perhaps the dragons just attack out of habit but I left and I found a home. This is my territory, this is my land and these creatures are ours. So don’t-”

“I’m sorry I mistreated you,” Stoick said suddenly, stepping another step closer and offering his hand. “I shouldn’t have kept you in the way that I did… I thought you were dead-”

“Good, keep thinking it and-”

“Hiccup!” Eret yelled jumping down. “Word from the witches Island, an attack happened. Cybele’s hurt.” The last words were whispered, and Hiccup stepped back shaking his head.

“Where mama? Is she inside? Tell her we have guests.” Hiccup looked at the group. Eret went off to fetch Valka. “Listen, these dragons are our friends and you will not hurt them. You will not even think about it.” He looked at his father. “I missed you too but don’t go and mess up what we’ve created, and also your wife is up there.”

“Wait, you’re just suddenly going to accept us? And then tell us we’re going to be friends with dragons?” Astrid exclaimed. “As if to think you betrayed us and left-”

“I could send you back into the ocean where you can starve…”

“No such thing Hiccup,” Valka said, standing behind her son. She examined the group. Her eyes landing on her husband. “Go, you have business to take care of.” Hiccup nodded and went up the path the others came from in search of Toothless, who was probably napping by the hearth inside. Valka though, stood in shock, watching her husband with deep breaths. Never, in the twenty years had she not seen him, would she ever have been ready to face him again.

“I-I thought I’d lost you,” he whispered and she shook her head.

“It’s a long story… please, come get settled inside.”

000

Hiccup was in too much of a panic to process anything. He just told his old companions to stay with them, even if they were ready to kill the animals they called beasts but he called friends. Cybele was hurt and how was unknown to him. Who had attacked, what had attacked? How hurt was she? Was she badly injured?

He didn’t know, he didn’t know anything. And to think his day couldn’t have gotten any worse, now his wife was hurt and she was probably feeble. Hiccup could barely bare the thought of it, of her laying limp on a bed, barely able to move. He flew to the Island, Toothless cooing to comfort him but it wasn’t working. He couldn’t stand to think she was hurt.

“I’m sorry bud,” he whispered, patting the side of the dragon. They were nearing the Island, he could see it in the distance now. As they treaded closer, Hiccup’s fear grew. And upon landing in the clearing, he found himself exclaiming that he was a friend.

“Ahh, he’s the boy. Tell them he’s here to see her,” one them said to the other and the other nodded, turning to go knock on the door and announcing that he was here.

Hiccup was lead inside where Cybele lay on a bed, looking defeated and small. He kneeled beside her, took her hand and she smiled softly. “I’m alright,” she whispered. “Just weak.”

“Are you so sure?” he asked, pressing small kisses to her knuckles. He glanced up to see her nod, her eyes watching him now. “What happened?” he asked to all around him.

“Some… dragon capturer, nobody captain waltz on the Island and tries to take our dragons. He destroyed the forests, burned some of the land. And for what? Cruelty. We had defeated his army and freed his dragons when launched at Cybele, but we caught him before he could cut her too deep.”

“And I thank you for that.” Hiccup thought for a moment. “What was he like? This capturer?” Eret was with him… who could have been here? It couldn’t have been his master- or was it? Hiccup looked and the women all looked to Cybele.

“His name was Drago,” she said. “I felt it from his presence. He wanted to take the dragons and he wanted to use them against humanity. He’s rather obvious, character wise. He has no originality. Just another conquer with a different kind of army.”

“He’s the man Eret works for, the one who hurts him.” Cybele looked up and she seemed devasted.

“Oh Hiccup, he’s a terrible, terrible man.” Her eyes were shining with tears and her voice raised pitch with sorrow. He leaned forward, going to sit on the edge of the bed and cup the side of her face.

“I know, but don’t think about it. He’s going to be okay and so are you. So are all of us,” he whispered, leaning so his forehead pressed to hers. “Okay?”

“You are distraught… More so than the reasons that I am hurt. What troubles you?” she whispered and he shook his head, kissing her. Cybele pulled away, the other witches watching in awe of the two. “Do tell me.”

“My father and his ships, they came to the Island. He and old acquaintances of mine are staying. I’ve left them alone with Mama and Eret, though it’s probably best he leaves before Drago finds him.”

“I don’t think they’ll hurt you. Any of you. Though Eret might be a different story… Oh darling, you must protect him.”

“Yes of course,” he replied, nodding in assurance. “I’ll protect, I promise. Jay and I always have, don’t you remember?”

“He’ll get killed… That man is the kind of man who is relenetless, he leaves no effort.”

Hiccup nodded slowly, his thumb caressing her cheek, her hand moving over his. He watched Cybele with a careful eye, looking for any sign of pain. “You’re sure that you’re alright?”

“Much better now that you’re with me,” she replied. “Though you can’t stay long… you have to go protect them.”

“And what about you?”

“We have her taken care of,” Fawna assured, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his hand falling in Cybele’s lap, her own weaving her fingers through his. “You do very well, even on your own. Perhaps you should stay for lunch? We’re making use of some of the dead dear and we’ve cooked up a stew.”

“Yes you should,” Cybele said, excitement tinging her voice, almost childlike. “It’ll only be another hour, surely you can stay?”

“Of course I can. Another hour won’t do much harm, will it?” He laughed, her sweet smile almost lighting up the room.

“It will not, not at all.” She raised his palm and kissed it. “You can tell them some stories, like the ones you tell me. They’re awfully exciting,” she insisted and the women gathered round and he nodded. A group of witches and volka’s was certainly a crowd to be had, and they all loved a good story and a good laugh. Hiccup was more than open to appeasing the small crowd, especially after such hardship had been thrown at them. They deserved it.

000

Astrid and the others were settled in the spare house, the one meant for Hiccup and Cybele. Though, Stoick, Gobber and Valka had become well acquainted within seconds. Eret guarded the inside, while the group of friends settled down in every room except the large bedroom set to be Hiccup’s.

“This is weird,” Ruffnut commented and the others agreed. “Why do you think Hiccup left so suddenly?”

“Important matters, apparently,” Astrid scoffed. “Who was that guy? He’s still over there, talking to the dragons. They’re probably all nutcases.”

“Rude,” Tuffnut said. “Though, at least they’re not alone. It seems like the three of them probably have connections.”

“How would you know?” Snotlout asked.

“There was another boat out a few meters, probably the guy who went to Hiccup-” Fishlegs started explaining for Tuffnut.

“Who’s a dream by the way,” Ruffnut cut in and Astrid scoffed.

“He’s alright. But whatever, we’re leaving soon and we don’t have to put up with this after.”

“Oh please. How could you not think he’s hot?” Ruffnut asked.

“That’s kind of besides the point,” Snotlout sneered and Astrid nodded. “I think we should probably get on his good side though. He didn’t seem too happy to see us and he kind of filled that suit out pretty well. Sooo if I’m right, he’s probably strong and totally able to murder us if he wanted to. Plus… he’s got a dragon army practically.”

“I guess your right. So we get on his good side and we listen to him. Don’t act out,” Astrid ordered and they all made comments of agreement. God was this going to be a long ride.

000

Valka laughed as Stoick spun her about and they sang the song he had used to propose to her. It’s been so long since she’d danced like this. She never let Hiccup pull her into dances like he did with Cybele, though it was refreshing to do so. A certain wind about it.

“I did miss the both of you, oh so very much,” Valka said, smiling as she caught her breath.

“Ah, life just hasn’t been the same without ya,” Gobber commented, coming to stand beside them. Stoick smiled brightly before it faded.

“Hiccup seems opposed to the idea of us being here though. He seemed so angry…” Stoick commented, looking upset.

“He’s just holding a grudge is all. He doesn’t know how to react… give him time,” Valka assured. “He’ll come around.”


	9. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just lots of romantic angst tbh

Three days in and everybody found themselves charmed by the dragons. Though they were still afraid to be near them. They stayed inside the caverns of the large ice cave most of the time, leaving Hiccup and Valka to advise the dragons to stay away from the visitors who got jumpy and even pulled out their daggers. Hiccup made sure all lethal weapons were put away, as so the dragons never got severely injured or killed.

The Bewilderbeast especially amazed the crowd. Hiccup had been lounging on one of the pricks on its head when Valka had come to show them. The Bewilderbeast had took little notice, as not to let the boy on his head fall off- which he’d come to like.  He’d talk to the giant dragon sometimes, vent away, thinking the dragon was listening- and so he was. The young man had grown on him since his arrival. Though these visitors seemed bothersome, especially to his little human friend who liked to sit on his quills under the sun.

“You know, I think Astrid has come to grow fond of ye’,” Gobber noted as he, Stoick, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Hiccup sat alone.

“Fond of me? Fond how?” Hiccup asked, musing a smile. Sure, he remembered loving Astrid with lovesick passion. Though that was so long ago, now he didn’t seem to remember what his younger self ever saw in her. Perhaps he just couldn’t see past his wife or perhaps she was just his best kept option at the time.

“You know, dumb head, like she’s interested!” Snotlout chimed in and Hiccup laughed.

“Why are you laughing? Its not far off, considering you’re strong and quite good looking!” Fishlegs encouraged and Hiccup shook his head.

“Its not that, it's just that it's all too bad. I guess I forgot to mention it but I’m married, after all.”

“Married?” All the men asked and looked at him a little surprised and confused.

“By spirit, according to her but yes. She’s a… how do I put it? Mother nature but not exactly. She’s like a witch, volka, fairy mix. That’s why I left in such a hurry the other day. Her island was attacked while she was there resting during her monthly cycle, she got hurt. Thankfully others were there to help and take care of her. And she’s quite beautiful… most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen really.” Hiccup laughed softly, a small smile on his lips. Stoick had an almost mimicked smile on his own.

“And I never thought I’d see the day… Will we get to meet her?” Stoick asked, hopeful.

“Surely. If you don’t leave within the next few days. She’s rather likeable really.” Hiccup shrugged and the guys laughed. “You’ll like her, I do think so.”

“I bet she’s lovely,” Fishlegs assured and Hiccup smiled his way.

“Just so.”

Astrid, Ruffnut and Valka were weaving some tweed together, making new coasters for placing food on. They were just chatting, girl talk you could say and the boys were right. Astrid was smitten, though Valka didn’t have the heart to tell her. She felt maybe it was best she find out for herself.

“He’s just so… not what I expected. He and I were working out together the other day and he taught me this skillful new way to throw my axe- Where did he even learn all of this?”

Valka laughed and shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you. Probably Eret or Jay.”

“Who’s Jay?” Astrid inquired.

“Very close friend of his. The two are practically inseparable when they’re together.” Astrid nodded and Ruffnut sighed.

“You know… That Eret guy is a dream. Hiccup is cute but Eret… wow. He’s so perfect!”

Valka laughed. “Seems Eret took rather an interest in Astrid, though I’m sure you can charm your way to his heart if you tried.”

Astrid giggled and nodded, elbowing Ruffnut. “I don’t knoooww I still think you and Snotlout would make a better match.”

**  
  
**

The day week wore on and things got better, at least for Cybele it did. She and Jay returned, refreshed with the feeling of what felt like a home to them. Cybele was relying on Jay to help her up the hill though, as she was still weak from twice the amount of blood loss, due to her cycle and the wound. They limped all the way up, Jay encouraging her and telling her stupid little jokes to make her smile. He had always been so kind to her, sweet on her. Though she knew better than to think he had other intentions over friendship.

They finally reached the entrance and snuck in, going over to wear the bonfire was. Jay and her released each other and Jay pulled out a knife before running and pulling Hiccup back, knife to throat. Her surprised Husband bit the hand and twisted the arm before flipping the threat to his life over. Jay winced, landing on his stressed back.

“What a bitch, you have to threaten me every time you see me?” Hiccup accused, staring at his best friend unapologetically. Jay gave a breathy laugh before getting up and collapsing on Hiccup, technically hugging him. Hiccup leaned in on him and wrapped his arms around him. “Mmmm I missed my lover.”

“Missed ya too,” Jay replied, looking up at Hiccup before they both started laughing. “So, who’s the in-crowd and where did they come from?” Jay asked, pulling apart. Cybele had replaced Hiccup on the log he was sitting on, watching Astrid from the other side, looking at her husband with a dreamy-eyed look. She didn’t like it, in fact it raged jealousy through Cybele’s veins.

“They’re old friends and family of his,” she chimed in, looking up at the two. Hiccup laughed and nodded and Jay took an empty seat, the one next to Astrid, and Hiccup took Cybele’s hand and pulled her up, before sitting and pulling her back down into his lap. She gave a sweetly wicked smile before pressing her lips firmly to his, firm and present. He pulled away and rested his head on her shoulder.

“What was that?” He muttered, and she shrugged, leaning back against him. Valka though, watched from beside Stoick- She did it to throw off Astrid, and she could see Astrid had been ripped to pieces suddenly, she was angry. This girl had waltzed in here and claimed Hiccup as rightfully hers when Astrid thought she was the one to be rightfully his. Yet here they were. Though, Jay had started up conversation enough to distract the others from the scene, Valka saw and Valka knew what was going on. Cybele never had a visible threat to her love, so she never had to worry.

“Jay, Cybele, you were never properly introduced,” Valka spoke up calmly. Cybele looked up from the rings on her finger that she was playing with.

“Hm? Oh, I’m Cybele- or as the boys like to call me, ‘mother nature,’” She stated, smiling softly, running a hand through Hiccups hair as he smiled in her neck, head nuzzled into her side. He was tired before, but now he was more tired, plus he had a place to rest.

“And who are you, exactly?” Astrid asked, trying not to be bitter. Though she felt like somebody had slipped a rug from underneath her, slapped her in the face.

“Hiccups wife-”

“By spirit and soon to be ceremony. Very exciting. Oh, did you bring any more of your stuff?”

“Well I packed it, I don’t know if Jay brought it.”

“I did, I did,” Jay intercepted. “I had Toothless bring it to the house because it's a little difficult to carry a tiny girl and two bags the size of her.”

“I’m not that small!” She defended, crossing her arms and everybody laughed at the argument. Hiccup smiled and remained half asleep on her.

“Pretty tiny,” Jay added. “And Hiccup is practically asleep. Come on, where’s my excitement?”

“I don’t know, check the woods and try not to get eaten. That’s always a good rush to the veins.”

“Smartass,” he muttered and Hiccup looked up and glanced over.

“Not my fault you came late-”

“How’s Eret?” Valka cut in, not wanting to hear them bicker.

“He’s alright. Not dead, hanging in there, got a couple whips on the back but it's not too bad. I stopped it before it got too bad, using some sleep potion pocket sized witch over there gave me.”

“Pocket sized witch…” she mused, in a soft, slightly angry tone and he smiled sweetly, getting up and kneeling before her.

“I love you.”

“I’m taken.”

“But I love you.”

“Good.” She smiled and he smiled and they did a very fake, very quick peck to the cheek before pretending to be repulsed and Hiccup laughed, a real laugh that the crew before them hadn’t really seen since they got here, or really ever. He was never this happy and stoick cracked a smile.

“I’ve never seen him so happy,” Stoick spoke up and the three looked over.

“You must be his father. You have his eyes,” Cybele told Hiccup. “And his good looks. He seems nice.”

“He’s… well, not half bad.” Hiccup laughed and Astrid couldn’t help but feel a little repulsed. And it didn’t help when they’d all retired for the night, Hiccup and Cybele being amongst the last. Astrid though had stayed up the latest and was headed back to her room, though she could see a lamp light on from under his door and she could hear voices from the door two away from her own.

**  
  
**

Cybele was undressing, taking off her dress and her corset. She turned to look at him. “Well she obviously must mean something to you! I can feel it, there’s more than what you are telling me!”

“More than what I’m telling- Its been six days! And I visited you 5 out of six!”

“A lot can happen in six days Hiccup! And you were around for an hour, then what were you doing?” Cybele defended. “What happened?”

“Nothing! Why can’t you believe me?”

“Because I feel like-”

“Well can you for once believe that your feelings aren’t supernatural and maybe it’s just you being insecure.” She was down to her black undergarments, turning on her heel, dropping the dress to the floor and looking at him furiously. “Don’t give me that look.”

“Have I ever been wrong? You think this is just some… insecurity?!”

“Yes! Why can’t you-”

“Because I can differentiate my supernatural and my natural being. Okay? I know that something is up and you have something for her-” She began to say, rather loudly, tears pooling in her eyes when suddenly he frustratedly grabbed her by the hip and pulled her close.

“Does anything in our known universe shine brighter than the sun?”

“Excuse me?” She asked, looking at him confused and angry.

“Does anything in our known universe shine brighter than the sun?” he repeated and she shook her head a slight no. “Then if the sun is the brightest thing, any wise man would know it is better than any star. Only fools chase stars, and stars die quick, the sun is eternal. You are my sun, you outshine any star, you’re eternally committed to me and to think you even considered doubting it hurts. Unless you consider throwing an axe in her direction a romance behind your back then I’d never.”

Cybele nodded, searching his face but failing to meet his eyes, she was panting, holding onto his bare shoulders, because she felt like she might collapse if she let him go. So perhaps she was blinded, perhaps she didn’t see the difference when came to him and another girl. Perhaps it was the one thing she overlooked and that was his commitment. And she felt his green eyes watching her, felt his hands present on the small of her back, could feel his pulse under her palm and suddenly she felt very small beneath him. She wanted to cry, she wanted to collapse. And she did, collapsing into him. He took her into his arms, holding her close, holding her in his arms, picking her up and placing her on the new bed that he and Jay had put in (and oh so comfortable but that’s besides the point).

She curled into him, sniffling, trying to calm herself, but she broke down crying, not even having been able to slip into her night dress. She was just crying, vulnerable and half naked on her bed, in her husband's arms. And when she were younger, she might have felt the notion romantic but now it felt pathetic and upsetting. She had hurt him. She had upset him. She made him believe that she didn’t trust him.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, sobbing into his chest. He rubbed her shoulder, kissed her head.

“Its okay. We all make mistakes and so you were mistaken. Its nothing to fuss over, dear.” Sure he was upset, but how could he possibly stay so mad at her? She shook her head and looked up at him, she knew he was upset, she could tell from how he was tense and how he gave off that upset feeling, it was right down to the way he talked even.

“I wr-wronged you,” she managed out, trying to collect herself, trying to breathe. They never fought, especially over something so petty. She didn’t like it, didn’t like the idea of him yelling at her or him being so upset with her or her being angry with him. It didn’t feel right, in fact it felt very wrong.

“And you didn’t mean to.” He insisted and she was no longer crying, though she was still breathing hard. She looked up at him and this time she met his eyes, nodding slowly. He smiled slightly and nudged her nose up before pressing a kiss on her lips. And she swore she felt her breath slip away at very brief kiss, the very short yet very sweet kiss. She moved a little closer and he kissed her again, except this time, they held each other and she pushed him down on the bed so she lay on top of him. And they kissed for what felt like hours, they longed for each other in ways they forgot, its been so long and so much had happened since they’d last really, truly slept together as man and wife should.

And really, she missed him, his gentle touch. She missed his hotty kisses, his messy hair, his pleasurable touch, the way his fingers lit fire to her skin. Really, she undeniably let him in and somehow, by the end of the night, it’s as if everything was fixed and nothing happened, they never were hurt.


End file.
